Displays are conventional which have pixels, objects to be displayed being imaged onto the pixels of the display, and the pixels being energized accordingly for representing the objects. In that context, an image may be described by the values for color and brightness for each individual pixel. However, quite great storage requirements are necessary for that purpose. Therefore, compression methods are provided in which the data volume can be reduced. So, for example, adjacent pixels disposed in one row which have an identical brightness and an identical color value may be described by this brightness value and color value, as well as a repetition factor. Moreover, other compression methods provide that the depth of color is reduced as inconspicuously as possible for an observer. In that case, pixels which are adjacent and which differ only imperceptibly in their color are described as the same color value. When the corresponding image is represented, the image data must be decompressed from the compressed stored data. German Published Patent Application No. 198 59 430 describes partially precalculating image data and storing the precalculated data in a memory. If an image is to be represented, this precalculated data is recopied into an image memory in order to put it together to form a total image.